A Teoria de Castor e Póllux
by Raah Almeida
Summary: John Smith pensa no seu irmão gêmeo. Que viveu e que vai viver inúmeras aventuras pelo espaço-tempo-contínuo e é imortal. [Pensamentos do Tenth-Too e uma minimidade de Rose/Tenth-Too. Enjoy it!]


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who não me pertence.

* * *

**[A Teoria de] Castor e Póllux  
**

John Smith pensa no seu irmão gêmeo. Que viveu e que vai viver inúmeras aventuras pelo espaço-tempo-contínuo e é imortal.

A relação de sangue entre irmãos é ínfima (claro, ele é um clone, até ele sabe disso, mas é como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes nascidas do mesmo zigoto), o Doutor o acusou de genocídio – reverteu a polaridade da Bomba de Realidade para matar os ínfimos Daleks para que não matassem mais ninguém. Ele mesmo acredita que é o Doutor também, mas diferente. O outro disse que ele nasceu na guerra, cercado de sangue e morte. O que ele podia oferecer sozinho? Matança? Raiva? Rancor?

Então ele o ofereceu a moça loira que chorava por não segui-lo nas suas aventuras – a Donna, a ruiva, ela era sua irmã em termos genéticos – que, perseguindo em suas memórias, era Rose Tyler, a garota rosa-e-amarelo que viu pela primeira vez em 2005, quando perseguia os autons.

Disse a ela que tinha as mesmas memórias, sentimentos, porém com um só coração – ela não entendeu e você explicou: tinha apenas uma vida e iria envelhecer. Juntos. Claro que ela perguntou o que vocês iriam dizer no pior dia da vida dela. Você disse as três palavras e ela te beijou. Você retribuiu e viu seu irmão gêmeo (ou criador, ou original) ir embora para sempre dali – se bem vocês sabem que para sempre nunca é totalmente impossível – e depois a praia vazia, você, com apenas uns 80 anos para viver e sua... Ela é o quê sua? Não sabe.

É estranho saber que você conhece Rose, mas não a conhece ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, você tem as memórias do Doutor, tão ao mesmo tempo você, mas não sabe. Aí você segura a mão dela e solta uma expressão séria. Ela te olha e parece estar confusa porque havia _dois_ de você.

Depois daquela despedida final, vocês foram para a casa dela, te ofereceram cobertores e roupas e pijamas (que subjetivamente havia bananas neles). Ela ainda parecia para você ser desconhecida e você praticamente não sabia como agir perto dela, mas não precisava pensar nisso agora, precisava na verdade pensar em como iria pagar tudo aquilo – só de pensar em trabalhar em algo _mortal _demais, _finito_ demais deixava você aflito.

**X**

Alguns meses depois e John está trabalhando na Torchwood daquele mundo, alimentando os dados dos computadores com toda a informação de seu cérebro de Lorde do Tempo (pelo menos aquilo era melhor do que trabalhar em qualquer coisa que não remetesse trabalhos humanos demais). Ele assina como John Smith e incrivelmente, com a influência do Pai-Alternativo de Rose, consegue documentos, e até data de nascimento.

De certa forma, ainda ele está pensando no outro ele, que decidiu viajar com a ruiva, mas que sabia que ela não se lembraria dele – por Deus, meta-crises biológicas com humanos são extremamente raras e mortais! – e agora provavelmente estaria querendo ver outros planetas, futuros, passados. Enquanto ele está lá, John está aqui. Lutando contra alguns aliens alternativos e que lembram muito os que ele lutou outrora.

Ele chega à casa de Rose exatamente às seis e meia da tarde e então pega o diário que começou a escrever suas aventuras humanas – sem antes passar pela enorme estufa em que sua TARDIS está crescendo – e continua, refletindo sobre como os humanos eram persistentes e corajosos.

– Doutor? Ou... Chamo-te de John? – A voz de Rose ecoou na porta, meio sumida.

– O que você preferir, srta. Tyler. – Respondeu polidamente, não parecendo muito invasivo.

A garota rosa-e-amarelo achava bem estranho ele chama-la de senhorita, principalmente porque, bem, se ele tinha as mesmas memórias do Doutor, obviamente ele podia chamá-la de Rose. Começou a observar os trejeitos do Meta-Crise e percebeu que, além do jeito de Donna Noble, ele tinha ainda mais de Doutor do que dela.

– Pode-me chamar de Rose, Doutor. – Ela comentou, lançando um sorriso tímido.

– Não posso, eu preciso te conhecer primeiro a... Pular esse passo. – o outro-Doutor respondeu, não querendo parecer insensível a ela.

Ele a olhou e notou que ela abaixou os olhos. Será que ela não gostou do que disse?

– Como é?

– O que? – Ele foi pego de surpresa.

– Ser humano? – Rose pergunta curiosa.

– Estou tentando me acostumar... Rose Tyler. – Doutor responde, dando de ombros. – Eu dormi muito ultimamente, antes eu quase não precisava dormir.

– Mas isso aí você consegue tirar de letra! – Ela replica, dando risada. – Dormir é bom.

John concordou com ela. Em 900 e tantos anos de vida, ele nunca dormia tão bem quanto agora.

Rose ainda o olhava quando ele se virou. E de repente tudo ficou mais claro. Quando ela saiu do quarto, o outro Doutor se voltou a sua janela – que mostrava um céu estrelado – e pensou no outro irmão, no original, que viajava pelo espaço tempo contínuo e vivia aventuras. Ele deu ao irmão-Criador uma vida terrena, ao lado da mulher que ama. Seria muito egoísmo da parte dele deixá-la naquele mundo sozinha.

Podia trabalhar, teria uma hipoteca (que Rose brincava com ele em outros tempos, dizendo que os dois teriam de dividi-la), ajudar a proteger a Terra e a garota-rosa-e-amarelo que já havia melhorado o seu irmão estava _melhorando-o_ também – mesmo que inconscientemente.

Agora entendia por que o Doutor amava tanto os humanos. Eles faziam a vida ser uma aventura, mesmo sem ter saltos nos tempos, ver os gregos, os silurianos. Vivem cercados de momentos bons e ruins, mas nunca desistem. Eles não guardavam raiva de uma raça inteira destruída: a inocência terrena perante o reino tamanho de criaturas de todos os universos possíveis os afastava de sentimentos ruins carregados eternamente por últimos de suas espécies.

– Vai jantar Doutor? – Rose apareceu na sua porta de novo, e então olhou o céu estrelado. – É lindo esse céu não é?

– Vou sim, Rose. E é, é lindo mesmo – Ele responde, naturalmente.

Ela sorri mais abertamente e não diz nada.

– OK, coloque seu melhor terno, porque hoje temos visitas. Uns sócios do papai. – A moça responde, dando risinhos.

O outro sorri e a vê sair do quarto. Vai até o armário e põe seu terno marrom-escuro e uma gravata azul marinho. É, ele podia se acostumar com a vida humana.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Pensei nessa fic escovando os dentes (sério O.O), aí eu formulei uma pergunta: e se o MetaCrise se pegasse refletindo na vida que o Doctor não o deixou viver - ou a vida que o Doctor queria ter?! E todas as questões envolvidas, claro. ^^' espero que tenha ficado legal, shauishaisuias Sou muito leiga no quesito fic-reflexão de personagem. xD

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijo Beijo

**Raah**


End file.
